


Skills

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has skills.  Chapel thinks it's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skills

He was holding an infant against his chest and Christine's heart was not melting. No, it was not. She was a strong woman, able to resist her attraction to a variety of males onboard, including the very good-looking CMO currently crooning to the baby and stroking his back to make him stop crying, his little body hiccupping beneath his hand.

Damn, but that was a fine sight—and one she got to see because he had no idea he was being watched through the crack in the curtains surrounding the incubator—a device that they had not had to use before, not until one of the crew gave birth yesterday.

She had received some great offers from attractive male-types in the recent past—she was just asked today to have dinner (leading to much more) in the mess with a lieutenant from science lab four. She'd eyed his shirtless form surreptitiously in the rec room all during her own exercises (if you don't wear a shirt while working out, you must want to be ogled), but eventually decided that she didn't need the distraction and gave him her very diplomatic regrets. She was good at those—saying no in such a way that the person still feels good about themselves even when completely shot down.

But McCoy was not shirtless or flirting with her or even being his usual grumpy pain in her ass. Instead he was doing something worse—showing an affinity for calming a child and making him feel better about being pushed violently into this scary scary world.

She'd forgotten that he had a daughter—a child from his past no one besides the captain had met—and so had learned how to comfort an infant beyond just what he could do medically speaking.

And it was turning her on. Big time. She didn't even really like babies—besides the ones related to her that she had to love. He just looked so…tender and she started wondering how it would feel to have that attention turned onto her, those hands holding her and those eyes examining her oh-so intently.

It was just an idle thought—one she would never act upon, just like Lieutenant Abram's offer. She was an independent woman and didn't want to fuck up their working relationship or break her no-hands-on-fellow-crew-members policy.

But then the baby stopped crying and McCoy laid him back down. He looked up before she could make a quick getaway and color rushed to his cheeks. And to hers when he scowled at her—but not because she was embarrassed.

"Chapel," he said when she didn't move or say anything. "What are you doing—aren't you off shift?"

"I was on my way out and heard the crying." And saw your reaction to it, she added silently, but he seemed to know what she was thinking.

He looked back to the small sleeping form. "He's going to be okay—his mother's another story. Goddamn twenty-third century and we still have complications in childbirth."

His shoulders slumped and she wanted to wrap her arms around him from behind and comfort him, but wasn't sure what he'd do. He turned then and saw her staring—her cheeks flushed now more than they were when he first caught her spying. Her hands trembled and she clenched them into fists. He noticed and walked towards her, lightly touching her right fist. "What's this, now? There's nothing we can do—if you're worried about her—"

"It's not the mother," she said and leaned up to kiss him—breaking all her rules. For a few seconds she was worried he was going to push her away, but then he framed her face with his hands and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on—pouring all her frustrations of keeping her attraction to herself and all the feelings stirred up by the tender way he held the baby.

There was a beep from the tiny patient's monitor and they broke apart quickly, breaths coming out loud in the quiet room. "Not here," he said and pulled her out of the room, dropping her hand when they exited the curtained area and two nurses looked at them speculatively.

"Meet me in my quarters," she whispered to him and walked quickly to the door without waiting for his agreement.

*

She was pacing her room by the time the door chimed and she threw down the dress she was holding up to herself in front of the mirror—one of the many she had contemplated changing into during the twenty minutes that had passed since she left sickbay.

Why was she so nervous? She had never been so jittery, but it had also been a long time since she'd "let loose" as Janice liked to call it. She pressed the button to unlock the door and leaned against the wall to look at him when it swished open. His hair was damp from his obviously real-water (and rushed) shower, though he had put on a new uniform. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen him without a uniform on. The thought made her hands shake again, but not with nerves.

"You going to let me in or just stare at me?"

"Oh. Come in." He glanced right and left before walking in and she breathed a sigh of relief when he entered unnoticed. The door slid shut behind her back and he stood in the middle of her small quarters, waiting. She gave up on any misgivings, put her arms back around his neck and kissed him.

They did finally make it to the bed, Christine arching into every touch of his fingers and McCoy's shirt off, thrown half-way across the room while the made out like teenagers. His fingers went under her skirt, moved aside her so-called "panties" (more like a scap of miniscule cloth) and pierced her. He found her ready for him and practically threw her on the bed so that he could kiss her some more.

"You really like kissing," she said when he broke away from her mouth to unhook his trousers. She was helpful and lent a hand to push the fabric down his legs until they were both naked from the waist down.

"I really like you," he countered and proved it by dropping to his knees and spreading her legs wide to taste her. She was on the brink when she pulled him back onto the bed and he obliged, picking up a condom from his trousers on the floor and fumbling it on while she distracted him with her mouth on his neck, his collarbone, his throat. He leaned over her to kiss up her stomach and pulled the rest of her clothing off, settling on top of her. Her hands dug into his shoulders as he pushed slowly inside of her and he panted in her ear and clutched her close until he was there and she was ready for him to move.

It didn't take long before she was coming—the tingling remains of foreplay, the angle of his thrusts and his fingers on her and she was gone, kissing him to muffle the noise because he liked kissing so much. He tilted his head up away from her mouth and paused his movements to watch and she recovered quickly enough to push him over on his back and ride him, wanting to see his face when he came. He grabbed her hips when he was close and ground up into her and she stiffened in orgasm again before he did so she didn't even get to see what he looked like.

There was time enough for that later.

*

"So. Babies, huh? Never figured you for the type." She was curled up next to him, her head on his chest so she could feel it shake with amusement.

She sat up just so that she could punch him in the arm. "No. Not babies. You being a comforter --it was hot, McCoy."

"Was it now?" he murmured, pushing her over and pinning her arms to the bed, lips quirking up when her nipples pebbled. "Do you need some comforting, Nurse?"

A tiny part of her brain wanted her to roll her eyes at him, but instead she shivered and leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
